Forbidden Love
by livinglifefearless
Summary: It was just a mission. The same old thing I've done my whole life. But falling in love wasn't part of the plan. JUSTIN BIEBER STORY.
1. Chapter 1

"World Famous super star Justin Bieber was kidnapped three hours ago during his concert in Denver. Apparently all electricity went out during his performance of the hit "Baby." But we do have images of the kidnappers that were taken by a flash camera in the audience during the black out."

A picture of me in my black cat suit appeared onto the T.V screen. My auburn hair was visible through the back of my mask. I smiled at the peace sign I flashed to the camera with my free hand. What the didn't see was the Bieber kid in my other hand that I had successfully knocked out by hitting the pressure point in his neck. It was too easy.

"We don't know why he was taken or where he is at, at the moment but if any one has any information on his whereabouts please call the number at the bottom of the screen. We will have more news during the Eight O'clock news on Channel 7."

I turned the T.V. off and faced Bieber. His hair hung in his eyes and he looked at me intensely.

"How are you holding up there?" I asked him and laughed a little.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me, tilting his head up, "What's going on?"

"Why?" I might as well tell him. "I was born into this business. I just get to do the fun stuff. My Dad makes money this way. I just followed his footsteps into the family business. Don't worry once he gets his ransom I'll return you safe and sound back to your family and millions of worried fans."

"So, what you get a kick out of kidnapping people and messing with them?"

"Ha, you got it," I smiled, "It's like you know me or something."

"So what do usually do with your captives?"

"Well, usually I torture them and enslave them until they make ransom. If you're smart you'll do what I say if you want to keep that pretty face of yours." I threatened mentally getting a kick out of the fact that I would never do that to some one. But he didn't know that and the way his face went white and his brown eyes got big made it funny.

"Are you serious?!'

"No, you silly little boy. I'm not evil. I just do what I'm good at. It just happens to be kidnapping."

"I'm a silly little boy? You're no older than I am."

"And your point is?"

"Since I'm here, we might as well get to know each other since there isn't much else I know to do."

Whoa, why wasn't he afraid of me? Every one else before him had been too afraid to even talk to me.

"Are you sure you want to get to know me?"

"Yeah, I want to know what goes on in the mind of a teenage criminal."

"Fine," I said, "What do you want to know about me?"

"For starters, what's your name?"

"Oh, the typical name question, how practical. It's Jasey Rae."

"Okay, Jasey Rae. What kind of music do you like?"

"I like all sorts of music. Believe it or not I am a fan of yours. You can imagine my excitement when Daddy told me who my next mission was."

"You? A fan of mine? I didn't see that one coming shawty."

"Shawty? Are you assuming that just because I like your voice that we're friends?"

"What and you don't just totally want to have your way with me right now? How disappointing."

Who knew Justin could actually be cool. I didn't think that he would be normal. I mean, hey, I like his songs and stuff but I thought he would be kind of stuck up like every other celebrity I've gotten the chance to meet. Wait; was he just sarcastic with me?

I moved my body closer to his to the point where my face was just an inch apart from his, "Please, doesn't pretend like you wouldn't like it."

He kept his face close to mine, "Careful, wouldn't want you to fall for your captive."

What?

The?

Hell?

Just?

Happened?

Did he really just say that? I pulled away and put more distance between us.

"Don't count on it."

"Can you at least untie me seeing as I'm not going anywhere?"

I walked over to him and pulled the knife that I was kept out of my boot. I stepped behind his chair and cut the ropes that bound his hands together.

"You're free."

What happened next is some thing I didn't see coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Should I continue the story? Review and let me know.

Lots of Love,

Livinglifefearless


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up and whipped around to face me. He made a step towards me and pushed me up against the wall behind me. His eyes burned through me with such intensity that I could focus on anything but them. He put his lips to my ear, "I told you to be careful. I'm not afraid of you. You're not the only one who knows how to mess with some one."

His arm wrapped around my waist and I felt the electricity shoot up and down my body. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before and especially not in this situation. I ran my hands up his arms and they rested on his shoulders. I looked in eyes searching for some kind of emotion…

…. And then I hit his pressure point on his shoulder and he fell to the ground.

No one had ever had this kind of affect on me before and I wasn't about to let some silly teenage attraction get in the way of my mission. I'd always thought that he was amazingly good looking but I promised my self that I wouldn't let that get in the way of my mission. Rule number one: Never show emotion. Emotions only get in the way.

I pulled my guitar out of its case and silently began playing "Place in This World" By Taylor Swift.

_I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me cuz I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Got the radio on _

_My old blue jeans _

_And I'm wearing my heart of my sleeve_

Some times I feel like that. I love my job. It's so fun. But some times I just wanted to be normal. Go to normal school. Date normal boys. Go to concerts, instead of stealing the singers. But that's not me. I know who I am. I'm Jasey Rae McNash, daughter of Paul McNash international businessman and secret Irish mafia king.

I jumped.

I turned my head and looked up at Justin not bothering to remove his hand from my shoulder.

"You're a great guitar player Jasey Rae."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Mind telling me why you knocked me out again?"

"You were to close to me."

"So you were nervous."

"I don't get nervous."

_Lie._

"Yes you do. I notice things about you already. When you're nervous you bite your lip."

"You're talking as if you know me."

"Why are you so cold? Why can't you be nice?"

"I'm not cold hearted. I have feelings too. But in case you didn't know you're my captive and usually captives are really treated with respect."

"You act so tough but you know you have no idea what you want. I bet you don't even want to be doing this. You do it to please your father but I bet you have your own dreams but you're too scared to do any thing about it. You're afraid of disappointing people."

I stood up from my chair and got into his face. Who the hell did he think he was? What right did he have to tell me what was really going on in my head? Why did he think it was ok to tell me about myself?

"Don't ever say that again. You know absolutely nothing about me. I love doing what I do. I could kill you right now if I wanted to in five hundred different ways. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off. Do you hear me?"

His eyes softened but they showed no other signs of emotion.

"What ever you say shawty."

What do I have to do to scare this guy?

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. I just… don't get you. You seem like a nice girl underneath that cold exterior. And to be perfectly honest, for some reason I feel like to need to get to know you better. It's weird that I would want to be friends with the girl that is holding me for ransom but I do."

He wants to be friends? Even after everything I have done to him. I've been a cold hearted, mean, rude bitch and he still wants to get to know me? _I don't understand._

"OK."

"So, was I right? About you having other dreams, I mean?"

Sighing, I answered him, "Yeah, your right. I'm good at this but its not what I really want to do."

"And what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a journalist. I want to go places and find out about other people and stories and tell people all about it. I want to help people and learn about different cultures and peoples."

He was the only person I'd ever told that.

"That's really cool. I hope that you get to do it someday."

_Daddy would never let me._

But I don't tell him that. Instead I say, "Maybe, but dreams change."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

That's the thing about this Justin. I never would have guessed that what was happening now would ever happen. I don't do this I never make friends with my missions. It gets to complicated.

Justin's P.O.V

Jasey Rae was a mystery. I wanted to reach out to her. I wanted to save her. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to be different. She tried so hard to seem like the general kidnapper but it just doesn't seem like a girl like her. She was too beautiful. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her and tell her that I would help her despite the way we met.

But I shouldn't. You're not supposed to trust people like her.

"You're beautiful."

The words came out of my mouth before I could even register it. There was no taking it back.

"What?" She looked at me with her surprised green eyes.

"I uh, never mind."

"No tell me."

"I think your beautiful Jasey Rae."

The look in her eyes flashed different emotions.

She finally said, "Thank you. I always though you were pretty bangin too."

Was she flirting with me?

She closed the space between us and looked me in the eyes with her green orbs.

"But nothing can happen between us. The minute your ransom is paid I'll return you and you'll never see me again."

Never?

"Why not? Give me your cell number and we can find a way to see each other."

" No, my father would never allow it."

" I don't care about your dad. I don't even know why I have the feelings I do for you since I just met you and you kidnapped me. I just feel this connection. I want to help you Jasey Rae. Why wont you let me help you?"

She stepped further away from me and I felt the sudden urge to pull her against me.

"Because I don't want to be helped Justin. That's why."

Didn't she get it? We felt the same way about each other. There had to be some way to make it work.

"No you don't understand. Getting involved with a girl like me will just put you in danger. I'm trouble Justin. Too many people are out looking for me. Too many people want me dead."

_I don't care._

_Hey guys, please review and know that you think and if you have an idea that you want to happen in the story leave a review. Please, that would make my day. :D_

_lots of love,_

_livinglifefearless_


	3. Chapter 3

Jasey Rae's P.O.V  
TWO DAYS LATER…

I lay awake on my bed in the safe house that we were staying at. Justin was across the room watching the news that was still reporting on the fact that the ransom would be paid in two days. Two days left was all that we had together. Bitter sweet. Soon this would all be over and we would never see each other again but at the same time I wish that things could have been different between us. I wish that we had met some other way and we could be together. But fate decided to hate on me and things ended up like this. I had a hella suckish life as of lately. I closed my eyes and heard Justin get up from his chair and turn off the TV.

I was a hazard. I have been since the day I was born. If I let some thing happen between Justin and I some thing far worse than this would happen to him. I can't let that happen.

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

Nothing he could say could change my mind.

Nothing he could do would change my mind….

… Except him kissing me. Wait? HE WAS KISSING ME! I kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around me and I tangled my hands into his soft hair.

NO.

NO.

NO.

Stop. You have too.

And I pushed him away. I looked back to his now disappointed and hurt face.

"Why did you stop? You kissed me back I felt it. You wanted me to kiss you, I know it."

"You have a lot to learn about me Justin. Just because I think you're hot does not mean I want you. If this was in a normal day where you weren't my captive and I had just met you randomly it wouldn't change a thing. You would be a one time fling, nothing more. Hit it and quit it baby, hit it and quit it." That's what I let every one believe but the words were a lie and I knew it. I could fall in love with Justin in a heart beat and that was on the verge of happening.

"You're lying. You've been so honest with me that last two days."

"Don't you know never to trust a girl like me? I'm a liar. You should have known that Justin. I was just playing you. What did you think? That if you kept trying to win me over eventually something would happen between us? I was just going to have some fun with you but you seem to think so highly of me. I had to set the record straight."

The only part of that statement was the 'I'm a liar part'.

The look in his eyes was too hard to look at. Disappointment, hurt, anger, betrayal, disgust, sadness all flashed across his face. I turned away in shame but he couldn't see that. Now he hated me. But it was better that way.

"Don't look so sad Justin." I tried to be the cold hearted bitch.

"I don't know what to say to you any more. You kind of just smashed my heart into a million little pieces and then scattered them all across the floor. And then you must have gotten bored and decided to burn what was left of it."

Great, now I felt even worse.

"Oh, and Justin?"

"What?" His voice was sharp.

"You wont say anything about… you know, my family. What I told you about them? All of that was true."

"No, your secret is safe with me."

And then worst thing that could have happened, happened.

"Oh, I know he'll never say anything about the family sweet heart." My Daddy said as he walked into the door in his crisp, white, stainless suit.

Shit.

"He won't ever say anything because he won't ever make it back to say anything," He threatened.

"Daddy, what are you saying!? That wasn't the plan!" I cried out, stepping in front of Justin in an attempt to shield him from my father.

"The plan changed when you decided to tell him all of our darkest secrets. And then you jeopardize the family even more by letting him get close to you! You started to care about him! You promised me that you wouldn't and you did. I'm disappointed in you so much Jasey Rae. And now he has to die."

Oh no.

"Daddy you can't! I won't let you! Please don't!"

But it didn't do anything. I fought against my father's guards but eventually they pinned me down. They grabbed Justin and put a handkerchief over his mouth and nose and he inhaled the sleeping gas and passed out. They picked him up and carried him out the door.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. But I have to do this. He knows too much and I can't let our secrets getting out."

And with that my father left and sealed the door to the point that I couldn't get out.

And I cried. For the first time in years I cried. How could I have been so stupid to forget the camera's that were planted all through out the safe house? They had seen everything from the very beginning. They had seen me tell him about my family, even our kiss. And now he was going to die and it was my entire fault.

What would Chuck Norris do?

Well, he would probably do something to save Justin. And then I stopped crying and pulled myself off the ground. I wasn't going to let Justin die. Not if I could help it.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out my cat suit and pulled it on. I put my tool belt together and then finally slipped my knife into my boot.

I got onto my canary yellow Ducati motorcycle and started it up.

Next stop, my fathers Manhattan apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Push the limits, to get what you want._

That's what Daddy always told me. My Ducati pushed the limits as I raced through upper Manhattan. I wound through the heavy traffic.

Justin's face was every where on the bill boards and news screens. It was my fault. And now I was going to fix it.

I stopped and parked my bike in front of my building that my father and I lived in. I walked through the door and into the lobby. Not bothering to take out the cameras I knocked the man at the front desk unconscious.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button.

_I'm home Daddy. _

The guards were waiting for me when I opened the door. I made quick work of them and continued through the hall way taking out any one and every one that got into my way.

Where would they have put him?

Some place I would never expect.

My room.

I turned a left and then ran my hand across the hand detector that opened my door.

"Jasey Rae?"

"Justin!"

I ran over to him and put my arms around him, hugging him close to me.

"Thank god you're safe."

I untied him and he stood up and pulled us together again.

"Long time no see shawty." He smiled.

"We have to get you out of here before they realize what's going on."

"I have to do something first."

"wha…"

And then he was kissing me again. I kissed him back with all that I could muster within myself. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and his hand cupped my face.

He pulled, "We can be together Jasey Rae. When all this is over you can come with me and start over."

But I couldn't.

This was who I am.

I was here to save him, not put him into more danger.

I had no other choice. Right?

"No, I'm here to save you. That doesn't mean that you'll see me after this."

His smile faded. "Why do you kiss me back when it doesn't mean anything to you? Why do you lead me on?"

"I care about you Justin. But it will never work. I wish that it could but it just wont."

"We'll find a way. Trust me." The look in his eyes made me want to believe that I could actually be with some one like that but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I moved to my window and unlocked the latch.

"Please."

"Just get out the window." I pleaded.

He moved to the window and pulled himself out.

Then the door opened.

"Jasey Rae! Stop this! Do you understand what your doing?! You would choose him over your family?!?" My Dad yelled.

"Justin Run!"

And then I had to face my father.

* * *

Read and Review please!

Lots of love,

Livinglifefearless


End file.
